Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha/Origins timeline
The Gerosha Chronicles Volume 1: Origins begins with The Tragedy of Lord Zeras, which covers the dawn of time up to the beginning of the first Meethlite civilization. About the only significant Gerosha universe events not covered are those pre-Divergency events pertaining specifically to Cherinob. Early first century }} 2nd-16th centuries Feud of Three Worlds encompasses unfolding events on Earth, Phaeleel, and Metheel pertaining to the Phaeleel-Metheel War, demonstrating of the course of several centuries the development of conflict on Earth between the Phaelite Society of Earth and the Hebbleskin Gang - and why they started creating Phexos and Meethexos. It stops short of exploring in detail the founding of SCALLOP. }} 17th-19th centuries ''Of Angels and Icicles'' †'Note': This is a significant retcon from Hawthorne's take on events, in which Chillingworth dies of natural causes a year after the fact. }} ''Lohtz'' }} Early 20th century }} * 1929: The Hebbleskin Gang establishes roots in the United States. * 1930: The vague "liPo" prophecy results in anti-Meethlite activist Tobey Flippo becoming a prime target of Hebbleskin persecution. * 1936: Alexis dies. At the age of 21, Marissa takes over life at the Hood Cabin. * 1942: Det. Fred Thernip, Tobey Flippo, Anarteq, Becky Ryba, Centipede Charlie, and Arrowfrog are assembled into a team to defeat Molarity and test Phexo biotech in the Japanese theater of war in World War II. * 1948: Imaki Izuki is born. Later 20th century The Battle for Gerosha covers the development of the Flippo family, founding of Gerosha as an actual city, formal creation of SCALLOP, and much more. It begins before the events in Experiments and Offspring, but it ends with the tragic deaths of Stan and Shalia Flippo in 2006. 1950s * 1954: 28-year-old baseball player Steve McNolan enters a relationship with 32-year-old Alison Ligash that quickly turns sour. ** When Steve grows too abusive, 41-year-old Tobey Flippo intervenes. Alison grows attached to Tobey. * 1955: Tobey Flippo marries Alison Ligash. * 1956: Alison Ligash-Flippo gives birth to Stan Flippo. ** Steve McNolan dies of throat cancer in prison. ** Stan Flippo is born. ** Stan is experimented on by Phaelites, in exchange for Tobey and Alison's safety. He is infused with Grandma Centipede, and some of his DNA is used to half-clone him. The half-clone is implanted in Phaelite scientist Insila Murtillo, who becomes the mother of Darius Philippine. ** Marissa Hood is attacked and raped by Dwayne Lloyd. ** Dwayne is apprehended by authorities, and killed in prison because his stares creeped out the other prisoners. * 1957: At the age of 34, Marissa gives birth to Shalia Hood. 1960s * 1967: Mitch Brandel is born. 1970s * 1970: Alison dies at age 50. * 1972: Tobey Flippo dies at 61. * 1974: Marissa Hood dies at 51. ** Shalia elopes with Stan. ** Stan and Shalia find the treasure of Henry Lohtz. * 1975: Stan becomes a successful minor league baseball player. ** Shalia becomes a local-area politician. ** Reily Flippo is born. * 1976: Erin Wyer is born to Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer. ** Ashlee Kornsdall is born. 1980s * 1984: ** June 4th: Imaki Izuki gets into the business of Phaelite technology and working with Phexos. He also befriends Stan and Shalia. * 1986: Hadley Mint is born. * 1988: Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk Hebbleskin launch a successful coup and turn the city of Boonville into an enclave of Hebbleskin interests. * 1989: Reily is kidnapped. ** Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer are murdered as "enemies of the state" for opposing the Hebbleskins' tyranny. ** Stan and Shalia are sent into exile. Shalia is captured, but manages to escape prison before she is executed. ** The Hebbleskin Gang encourages Dukakis supporters to label the Willie Horton ads "racist," while ignoring the facts of Horton's crimes. Mitch Brandel prevents them from shooting police who arrest Horton after he commits yet another murder. ** Stan joins forces with Mitch Brandel to organize an effort to reclaim Boonville. ** Darius is alerted to the problem in Gerosha, and gets a task force ready. *** Darius rescues Reily and Erin, right as both are about to be executed. 1990s * 1990: Boonville is occupied, and under threat. A few buildings damaged. ** The Battle for Gerosha ** The Hebbleskin Gang flees, vowing revenge. ** Duke Arfaas assumes control of the Hebbleskin Gang. ** Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk Hebbleskin are killed. ** Gerosha is founded on the remains of Boonville. ** Simon Ardvin is born. * 1991: Stan and Shalia adopt Erin Wyer. * 1992: Lewis Marrington learns of his French family's heritage, particularly their role in Min Lin's execution and the mysterious word "nin-chyo." He goes on to marry his high school sweetheart Cassie Kerkhart. * 1993: The Triangulum is built. * 1994: Reily marries Ashlee. ** The Phaelite Society of Earth, now a liaison between Phaelite Universal Society and the US National Guard, is renamed the Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites, or "SCALLOP" for short. Darius Philippine is declared the official director. 2000s Of Emeralds and Sapphires gives an origin story for Emeraldon and the Sapphire King. * 2003: Hector McArthur is murdered. ** Donte becomes Emeraldon. ** Jordan Reddelwick becomes the Sapphire King. Sorbet shows how a girl saved by Seth Lambrelli isn't quite done being haunted by demons of the past yet. And how it leads her into a reality-warping nightmare in 2008. * 2008: Hadley Mint has a dream about zombies, and defeats Rick the Vampire with the fighting skills she learned. External links * [http://www.timetoast.com/timelines/2124431 Gerosha Origins 10th-19th centuries timeline] at TimeToast Category:Gerosha universe